Again, and again
by IgnieL
Summary: Again...I've lost against Baka Aniki...


Disclaimer : I [L]ove Narumi Ayumu from Spiral ~Suiri No Kizuna~

***

"I'm leaving, Ayu-kun!" she shouts in front of the door but forgot to closed it back, as usual.  
"Nee-san, come back before dinner!" I ran forward, tried to reminded her.

Ah, no charge.  
She've been leaving with her car, she wouldn't back for dinner.  
As usual...

I wonder...what kind of important case she deal with so she still go to office on this Sunday..

Okay, forget it for a while.  
As it only 10 o'clock right now, I need some activity to do before cooking for dinner or I'll be dead on boredom.  
Then I decided to go to the amusement park, it's better than had a long daydreaming in this bored apartment..

*******

On a bus, I stick my sight to window and try to enjoy my trip. But how can if there're only pale roads I saw?

"Pervert old man!"

Whose voice's that?

"Get away your filthy hands from me!"

I know that voice...

"Hiyono punch!!!" that girl strokes the old man with two rabbit dolls, make him fall down.

As I expected.  
THAT girl..

"Don't you ever think to do that to me, old man!" she snorts wrathfuly then walks forward, moves to the other seat.

Please don't come any closer..

"Narumi-san!"

Ah, this is it..

"What a coincidence! Where you will go? Don't tell me it's amusement park! Oh God, really a coincidence! I'll go there too! Hey-hey, this seat is empty eh, may I?? Ok, thanks. Wow, what is that? Ah, sandwich! I'll take it half. Whoaaah, I always love your cuisine, Narumi-san, it's reaaaally tasty! Would you mind if I take the last? Ah, yes, yes, blessed you. Nggghhh, really great, Narumi-san! Someday you'll be a good husband and your wife need no worry about the meal. You're the best chef, Narumi-san!"

I prefer die on boredom than listening this girl's useless jabber.

*******

"Come quick, Narumi-san! Let's try this Haunted Mansion!"

"Oi, can you stop pulling my hand and just go away?"

"How rude! I told you, Narumi-san, it's a coincidence that makes us ended up spending this holiday together! Beside, how can you leave an innocent girl between those strangers?"

"Then don't come here, baka!"

"Enough, why don't we try to enjoy this joyful holiday which is only one day?! I won't futiled my precious time only fighthing againts you!"

"Like I would, baka..."

Really.  
This girl is very annoying..

Here they are, Hiyono forces Ayumu to try this and that, and Ayumu couldn't leave her alone even though he wants. He worried about something. Ayumu thinks Hiyono's right, he couldn't allow her wandering among those stranger. Maybe there's Blade Children spying and tried to captured her again. Anything happened to Hiyono was his responsibility, at least he thought like that.

"Hey, Narumi-san, let's try the other. It's just 1 P.M, we still have a lot of time to spend!"

"Gimme a break. I need a rest", Ayumu feels his head spin around after tried a roller-coaster.

Then they took a seat on bench. Hiyono licks her Ice Cream and offering Ayumu. He'll took that Ice if his cellphone wasn't ringing.

"Hallo?"

"Ayu-kun!" voice over there responed.

"What's up, Nee-san?" Ayumu answered.

"You'll never believe it! Know what? I've found some information about Kyotaka!"

Eh? Baka Aniki?

"Yes, yes, Ayu-kun! I'll be at office till I can process this archive perfectly!"

How long I didn't hear that cheerful voice?  
That powerful voice?  
Since when...?

"So, Ayu-kun, I think I can't back for dinner. So you need no worry about the meal."

No, you can't.  
Please stay even only for tonight's dinner..

"I see..okay, enjoy your day."

Can you please back for dinner?

"And..please find Nii-san quickly, Nee-san."

"Trust me, Ayu-kun."

Peep.  
Her voice had disappeared. I still stick my ear to cellphone, hope that beautiful voice would back.  
But it doesn't.  
I put my cellphone on pocket slowly, then I get up.

"Oi.." Hiyono -who eats Ayumu's Ice after eat hers- turned her face to Ayumu.  
"I think I wanna try that Roller Coaster again. And you can go to my apartment for dinner. I'm going to cook a lot but no one else besides me to eat that. I can't eat that much, you know. Maybe you can help."

"Unh! Like I said, I always love your your cuisine, Narumi-san!"

****

Again.  
I've lost against Baka Aniki...

[ FIN ]

A/N : Okay2...my English's suck...as usual TToTT 


End file.
